


[коллаж] you make me smile with my heart

by WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - No Band, Breasts, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Moodboards, Tenderness, Valentine's Day, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021
Summary: С тобой я улыбаюсь всем сердцем.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 визуал высокого рейтинга M-E





	[коллаж] you make me smile with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/gifts).



[альтернативная ссылка](https://images2.imgbox.com/80/07/qLBuTvE0_o.png)   



End file.
